One Touch One Life
by ilovebutch19
Summary: 300 year old Rayana has always wondered what her purpose in life was supposed to be. Little does she know that she will meet the one who will let her know just where her life is leading. Prince Gasket X OC
1. Chapter 1

**One Touch One Life Chapter 1**

**This is my first Power Rangers fanfiction! Please bear with me as I try to get the terms right! Also, I do not own any of these characters except for Rayana. All the other characters belong to Saban and whoever else owns the Power Rangers! **

**Enjoy! **

_Do you believe that you can make a difference in the Universe? Do you ever feel like you are meant for something more than what you are?  
_

_Let me introduce myself. I am Rayana well Lady Rayana. That was until I found my place in the universe. Now let me tell you my story…._

300 years ago…

King Aragon sat on his throne and tapped it in disgust. He was not upset that his only daughter had married his arch rival's son. That was far from it. There was something far more disturbing to him.

It concerned a prophecy that was told by his court's astronomers. They told of a young human girl….born with special abilities…and she would be the downfall to all of the evil in the Universe.

Of course, this would not do for him. You see, King Aragon wanted more. Much more. He wanted not only King Mondo's machine kingdom but he wanted the whole universe.

He snapped his finger as his astronomers came to him and bowed at his feet.

"Well…tell me..Have you found the child of prophecy yet?!"

The oldest astronomer said," We have your majesty. She is a child born on Earth." As he threw magic sand up in the air and it showed a picture of the young girl. "We know where she is on Earth."

King Aragon scowled," What a rotten little devil…a girl. What nerve…" as he sneered," Guards go hunt this child of 5 years old down and kill her as soon as you see her. Do not give her mercy."

The guards nodded as the captain replied," Yes your majesty. Soldiers move out!" as they manned their planes and took off for Earth.

King Aragon frowned as he said," That wench…she will die…and die a slow painful death." As his frown turned to a smirk," Then the Earth shall be mine at last."

Meanwhile down on Earth….

Mary grinned as she twirled around in the ice. She was only 5 years old but her whole family had figured out she was indeed a special child. Born with the ability to create snow and ice. The problem was trying to hide it from the other villagers.

"Mary mother wants you to come inside and help prepare supper…Mary what are you doing?!"

Blinking, Mary slipped on the ice and landed with a hard thud. She looked up to see her 13 year old sister Casey standing there about her.

Casey shook her head," Mary you know what mother and father have told you about using your powers. What if someone sees you?"

Laughing, Mary stood up and said," No one is going to see me. I try to make sure I stay out of sight. So relax." As she dusted off her dress and slid over to her basket of berries.

Casey shook her head as the girls headed back to their cottage in the mountains. She never understood why Mary was born with the powers and yet none of her brothers and sisters was born with it.

Shrugging at the silent question in her mind, Casey said," So Mary School starts again next week, are you nervous about attending?"

Mary put a hand over her head and said," A little. I have to be very careful. If I don't, mother said they might kill me and hang me in the gallows."

Casey frowned as she tied her bonnet on her head and did the same with her sister. She said," Trust me. They will not do that. They need father. He is the village's only doctor after all."

Mary grinned," I know plus I have two brothers and three sisters to protect me. Come on race you home." As she took off running.

Shaking her head, Casey said," Wait up Mary!" as she ran after her.

Mary ran through the woods giggling. She loved this time in her life. But she knew soon she would have friends, get older, get married, and have children. It was expected of her after all.

Casey frowned as she stopped running and said,' Something is wrong."

Mary stopped in her tracks as well and said," What shall you mean Miss Casey?" as she looked at her older sister.

Casey pointed to their cottage," Just look."

Mary looked and frowned," The fireplace. There is no smoke coming from it. That is strange. Father went to fetch us some wood. We should have a warm fire by now."

Casey nodded as she said," Mary stay behind these bushes. I will be right back." As she grabbed up an ax and walked slowly toward the cottage.

Mary nodded as she hid behind the bush and watched her older sister sneak up upon the house.

Frowning, Casey noticed how quiet it seemed to be. Perhaps a little too quiet. She carefully opened the door and said," Hello? Mother? Father?" as she looked around.

It was too dark for her to see. She reached up and lit a candle and when she did, she gasped. On the floor, 2 inches away from her, her parents were sprawled out on the door. It was apparent they were dead.

Casey's eyes widened as she said," Oh no. John! Micheal! Ashley! Alease! " as she ran up the stars looking for her siblings. She rounded another corner and her eyes widened even more. She seen her twin sisters dead on the floor.

That was it for Casey. She could not go any further. She blinked in horror as she realized. Could her own brothers be in danger too? And worse, what about Mary?!

"Mary!" as she ran down the stars and went through the back way to the back. She frowned as she realized her brothers were dead too. They did not have much of a fight to put up considering they were 1 and 3 years old.

"Mary! Come out! Please!" Casey screamed as she seen Mary being snatched up by what looked like a robot.

"Casey! Help me!" Mary shouted as she fought against the robot.

Casey frowned," Leave her alone!" as she raised her ax ready to strike. She gasped as the robot took his sword and struck her through the middle of her body. Blood began gushing out of her large wound.

Mary's eyes widened in horror as the robot said," You shall be the last one!" as he swung his sword high above her head.

Mary screamed and closed her eyes, praying to God for a quick death. She frowned as she did not feel the sword through her. It was odd.

Opening her ears, she blinked as she seen a brightly shone being standing in front of her and the robot laid dead beside him.

"Thank you…." Mary said as she looked at her sister and her family. She whispered," They are dead…I cannot believe it…."

"Mary…I am Zordon…I am here to save you and take you somewhere that will be safe for you. A dark being is after your powers and I fear that you will be in harm's way if you choose to stay here."

Mary frowned as she said," I don't want to leave here. This is my home." As she said," Whatever it is, I shall fight."

Zordon sighed as he said;" I figured you would that is why I must erase all memories of your life and everyone that has been involved in your life." As he laid a hand on her head and caused her to pass out. He closed his eyes and the light engulfed Mary.

"Also you shall no longer be known as Mary Smith…from this day forward you shall be known as Rayana…..master of ice and snow…"

Mary's eyes stayed closed as Zordon carried her out of the danger zone and left in a flash. The villagers would come to find her family and what remained of them but the fate of little Mary Smith remained a mystery. It would stay a mystery throughout the next 300 years until fate once again crossed Mary….

_**300 years later…..**_

The fireworks glistened upon the moon terrain. It was there to announce that there would be a celebration honoring King Mondo's oldest son, Prince Gasket's 350 year birthday.

A certain girl was watching the fireworks from afar. Rayana stood there in amazement as she said," Wow. It's so amazing. I have never seen such colors before."

Rayana was indeed intrigued and why should she be? Her grandfather Master Vile was invited to attend but only on one condition. Her parents, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa were not allowed to.

Sighing, Rayana knew why they could not attend. King Mondo and Queen Machina absolutely hated her parents with a passion. But, since she was to find a husband, she was required to attend this celebration. That and the fact her parents wanted her to find out all she could so they could overthrow the Machine Empire.

"_Just why can't we all get along? I mean we share the moon. Isn't that good enough for everyone?"_

Rayana looked up at the sky once more and sighed. She walked down the moon terrain, her dark black hair glistening in the wind as she walked home. She was not supposed to be alone. But, she knew how to sneak of the castle without detecting a hint of problems. She was that good. Her parents had taught her well.

Walking down, Rayana frowned as she seen a figure in the distance. She put her hand on her sword sheath and snapped," Who are you? You are invading the lands of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd."

The figure snorted," This will soon be our lands and you best to stay out of our way if you know what is good for you." As he stepped out of the shadows.

Rayana's frowned deepened;" I should have known you would have something to do with this Prince Gasket."

Gasket said," I have no idea what you are talking about. What is a young, attractive looking of a female doing in these parts?" as he pulled his sword out.

Rayana pulled her own sword out and said," You are trespassing on my parents' lands now be gone this instant!"

Gasket smirked," I don't think so!" as he sent his blast toward Rayana. He grinned," Gotcha. What the?!" as Rayana summer saulted out of his way.

Rayana smirked," It will take more than that to get rid of me!" as she threw her own sword at him.

Blocking the attack, Gasket frowned," You are such a pest! Time to get rid of you this instant! But before I do, I must ask the name of the Lady who dares to try to step out of her place!"

Rayana snorted," It's Rayana."

Gasket looked funny as he said," You are the brat that my mother and father spoke of. Your grandfather, Master Vile I believe it is, told us all about you."

"Really now and what did he say?" Rayana scowled.

Gasket said," Well he said you were very beautiful for one. I can see for myself that he was right."

Rayana felt a blush coming on as she said," and he said that you were a narcissistic person who cared only about himself. That is true indeed."

Gasket snorted as he went to throw another rude remark at her but blinked her as he noticed his father was summoning him. He growled," I have to go. Father is calling for me. But mark my words Lady Rayana, we shall meet once again." As he swung his sword and disappeared into the light.

Rayana covered her eyes as she growled out, "Oh yeah? Well same to you!" as she picked up her sword and placed it back in the sheath.

"Rayana! Where are you?"

She gasped as she heard her mother calling for her. She said," Coming mother." As she ran down the moon terrain.

Little did she know? This was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Touch One Life Chapter 2**

**This is my first Power Rangers fanfiction! Please bear with me as I try to get the terms right! Also, I do not own any of these characters except for Rayana. All the other characters belong to Saban and whoever else owns the Power Rangers! **

Rayana sighed as she walked back into the castle. She closed the door silently and walked down the hall toward the throne room. She knew she was going to get it this time.

Rita and Zedd turned around when they saw that their daughter had finally at last decided to show herself.

Rita frowned," And just where have you been little one?"

Rolling her eyes, Rayana said," I have been in the castle. Where else would I be mother?" as she sat down in disgust.

Zedd snapped," Don't talk to your mother that way! Now pay close attention. We have something to tell you."

Rayana snorted," Whatever. Go ahead and spill. I am wasting my time enough as it is."

Zedd said," As you know Rayana, today is Prince Gasket's 350th birthday celebration. That father of your mother's has been invited and so have you. Remember now you are there ONLY to find a husband and to find out what you can about the Machine Kingdom and their security."

Rayana sighed as she crossed her arms and said," I know father. You have stated that quite a few times."

Zedd scowled, not liking that his own daughter was mocking him. He tried to ignore it as he stated," We have to put an end to the Machine Kingdom. If we don't, our chances for ruling this universe will dwindle."

Looking at her parents, trying to be interested, Rayana nodded," Yes father. Yes mother." As she stood up.

Rita said," Now go and get ready. You shall have the night of your life."

Rayana rolled her eyes as she walked out of the throne room and down the hall toward her own room.

Zedd looked at Rita and stated," She takes after you. I blame you for that."

Rita snapped," Me?! She acts like your own side of the family!" as she glared at her husband. She frowned," No she acts like my own father."

Zedd shuddered and stated," Don't remind me of that. I hate anyone who resembles even an ounce of your father."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the Machine Kingdom, Gasket sighed as he walked down the hall of his own castle. He frowned at the thought of a mere woman upstaging him.

It was just…disgusting. He planned to get that girl back once and for all.

The trumpet harolled as the trooper stated," Your majesties, your son, Prince Gasket has returned." As the doors opened up.

King Mondo looked upset as he swung around and stated," Where have you been son?" as Gasket entered the room.

Gasket said," Hello to you too father. Hello mother." As he bowed before them.

Queen Machina stated," Oh thank goodness you are okay." As she said," Your father has something he would like to talk to you about."

Gasket looked at his parents as he said," Father what is it?"

King Mondo stated," As you know, today is your 350th birthday, which means according to our customs, that your training to be the next king is to begin."

Gasket nodded," As such. I am ready to be the next machine king." As he stepped next to his father.

Prince Sprocket snapped," Yeah right. Him being the next machine king. That is rich." And ducked from the blow Gasket was trying to give him.

Gasket sneered," You are such a brat! No wonder Father wants me to be king before you!"

Sprocket spat," I cannot believe that you want to be King! You are not father! You don't even know how to rule a kingdom!"

Gasket snapped back," Oh yeah well let me tell you something baby brother…."

Mondo snapped," Both of you stop this now!" as he looked at both of his sons in pure disgust.

The boys looked at each other and then back at their father. They both stated at the same time," Yes father."

Mondo nodded,' Very well. Boys go get ready for the ball. Gasket make sure your wife is ready for this moment too."

Gasket bowed to his father and muttered," Yes father." As he turned around in disgust. He really never wanted to marry Archerina but he had no choice. He was forced to.

Mondo watched the two princes leave and sighed," Gasket is not taking his role serious enough." As he turned to his queen.

Machina stated," He is ready for this Mondo. That I am sure of. I am not sure if he is excited about this or not." As she said," Do you think it was wise making him marry Archerina?"

Mondo said," You know my darling queen that it was very important she married my arch enemy's daughter. It was the only way to ensure peace with them." As he looked at his kingdom.

Machina looked away as she thought to herself," _But was this really what he wanted in the first place too?"_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rayana frowned as she finished braiding her hair. She was getting ready for the ball that night and she wanted to make a good entrance.

Looking back at the dress she had chosen for the event, she whispered,' I hate going to this stupid thing but my parents insist on this."

Rayana touched her gloves on her dressing table and whispered," When will I learn to control these stupid powers of mine?"

She had been trying really hard as of late to control her ice powers. It was really hard and she was having some problems with turning certain things into ice. Just the other day she turned her uncle into ice.

Thank goodness her mother turned him back but she gave Rayana quite the talking to after she did so.

Rayana growled at that thought as she slipped her dress on and looked to see her mother standing at the door. She frowned," Help me?"

Rita walked in and motioned for her daughter to turn around. She began tying up the dress as she said," Why are you so stubborn?"

Rayana rolled her eyes and said," Gee I don't know mother maybe because you summoned me here for no good reason at all. I had a great life with grandfather."

Rita frowned," Father has been corrupting your mind with lies about us all. That is why we thought it was best you come here to live with us."

Rayana muttered," I loved my grandfather thank you very much." And gasped as her mother turned her around.

Rita snapped," Now you listen here and you listen well. No more of this hatred toward us. You are our daughter and dammit, you will respect us."

Rayana snapped," You have to earn that respect in order to get it. And me personally, I don't see where you two even need that respect."

Rita frowned as she whipped her daughter back around to finish tying the dress. She said," There you are ready to go."

Rayana put her gloves on and studied herself in the mirror. She nodded her approval of how well she looked.

Rita huffed as she walked out of the room. She could not stand the brat sometimes. She had been around her grandfather too long that was for sure.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rayana crossed her arms as her father stated," Remember now you need to find out all you can about the Machine Kingdom. Find out their weaknesses and any useful information. It would not hurt you to make friends with them if possible."

Closing her eyes, Rayana looked at the ground and said," There is no way they would accept me."

Rita said," They accepted your grandfather."

Rayana said," That is because my grandfather has conquered so many galaxies already. They are afraid of what he could do to them if they cross him wrong."

Zedd frowned as he said," Who cares who they respect. Get out of here and don't come back until you have something useful for us."

Rayana snorted at that remark and threw snow on the ground. She had disappeared in a glance as the evil couple frowned.

Rita frowned," That girl is nothing but trouble. I knew she would be right from the start." As she sat down.

Zedd frowned," Nonsense. She may be a bit of a brat but I don't think our Rayana would let us down for anything."

Rita sighed," I Hope you are right."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The celebration was indeed grand that night as the guests from all over the galaxies descended upon the Machine Kingdom.

The ballroom was decorated in the banners of the Machines as well as the monsters and other beings were dancing gracefully on the floor.

Gasket looked from behind the curtain and sighed. These things were indeed boring to him. He looked to see Archerina joined him.

Archerina stated," Gasket sweetie whatever is the matter?"

Gasket looked at his wife. He said," Nothing. Just a little bit bored is all." As he turned back to look at the guests.

Meanwhile, Rayana had shown up at the gates. She looked at her invitation and presented it to one of the Cogs.

The cog bowed to her and motioned for her to go inside.

Rayana rolled her eyes as she walked past the cog, knowing that he was looking at her beautiful looks and figure. She whispered," Let's get this over with."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The music had stopped as the people clapped their hands to show their approval. The people turned as Clank announced,' Presenting their royal majesties, King Mondo and Queen Machina."

The crowd bowed as the king and queen walked in. They were wondering though: Just where were the princes?

Clank cleared his throat as he announced," Present his royal highness, Prince Sprocket." As the younger machine walked over to his respected throne.

Rayana had walked in just in time and took her place among the people as Clank said," And finally, presenting him and his wife on the Prince's 350th birthday, his royal highness, Prince Gasket and her royal highness, Princess Archerina."

Rayana looked amazed as Gasket entered the room. She thought he looked stunning in the light. It may have been from the cleaning he received earlier that day or maybe it was his new collar. She could not be for certain.

Gasket sat down on this throne and watched out over the crowds. He looked to see Rayana standing there. He took one look at her and his optics lit up. She was indeed the vision of stunning.

He knew she was a pain in the ass but he had to admit. He would love to dance with her. But the question was: How was he going to get away from his family and his wife.

Rayana looked back at the prince as their eyes met. Little did she know, this was the beginning of a budding romance.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Touch One Life Chapter 3**

**This is my first Power Rangers fanfiction! Please bear with me as I try to get the terms right! Also, I do not own any of these characters except for Rayana. All the other characters belong to Saban and whoever else owns the Power Rangers!**

Rayana sighed as she looked at the dance floor watching everyone dancing. She looked on and tried to figure out who she should choose for a dance partner.

Meanwhile, Gasket watched as his family began mingling with the crowd. He looked realizing that this was his only chance of escape.

He slipped from his throne and walked back through the curtain. He tiptoed around different people as they acknowledged him.

Rayana sighed as she decided to get some fresh air. The scene in the ballroom was making her sick to her stomach.

She walked outside and looked out from the balcony of the Machine Kingdom. She coughed a bit due to the smoke that was coming from the chimneys nearby.

Rayana looked at her gloves and sighed depressed like. She had danced with several suitors but so far no one had met her fancy.

Gasket sighed as he walked outside and blinked at the person he seen outside. He huffed," What are you doing here Rayana?"

Rayana stopped breathing for a moment. She turned around and frowned," What are you doing out here?" as she turned to leave.

Grabbing the girl by the arm, Gasket said," I am here to get some air. Not here to disturb you."

Rayana stopped as she sneered," Give me back my arm dammit!"

Gasket let go and said," Fine be that way. Go back in and enjoy the dancing."

Rayana huffed as she looked away and muttered," There was no one good enough to dance in there with."

Gasket said," Tell me about it. These things are so dreadfully boring. I thought I was going to go to sleep."

Rayana rolled her eyes as she said," Well there is one thing that we agree on." As she sat down beside Gasket. 

Gasket said," Why did you come out here?"

Rayana sighed," I already told you. I hated being in there with all those things. I tell you it's boring."

Gasket sighed as he said," So now what?" as he looked at the girl.

Looking back inside, Rayana said," I guess go back inside and try to look like I am having a good time in front of my grandfather."

Gasket sighed deeper as he said," And I guess I go back in to my wife and entertain her."

Rayana said,' At least you have a wife you love. I have no one." As she looked at the stars in the sky.

Gasket sighed," Sometimes I wonder if we really love each other or not."

Rayana blinked as she said," But you two make a splendid couple. You two even ran off to get married."

Gasket frowned," That is what everyone in the galaxy says but let me tell you. It was much different. We ran off to get married because our fathers wanted our marriage to be a secret for a while. Eventually, the rumor around the galaxy turned into we ran off in order to get married because our fathers did not approve of it."

Rayana looked confused as she said," Then how come you both never showed back up until a few months ago?"

Gasket said," Another one of Father's brilliant plans. He wanted me to rule my own planet until he was sure I was ready to begin training for the crown."

Rayana nodded," Makes perfect sense." As she looked at the moon.

Gasket said," and you….what is your story?"

Rayana frowned as she said," I was living with my grandfather and let me tell you it was a great life. I learned so much from the dreaded Master Vile. But then, THAT day came."

Sensing that Rayana was clearly upset, Gasket whispered," What day?"

Rayana frowned harder as she slammed her fists on the railing. "The day Lord Zedd came back to my grandfather and stated he wanted me to come live with him and my mother. I did not want to go but I was forced to."

Gasket looked at her and said," That is terrible. How did you come to be? I mean I thought Zedd and Rita were only married for two years?"

Rayana chuckled lightly," They may have been married for two years but let me tell you, my father could not keep his hands off my mother. My mother was his loyal servant and from time to time, they saw each other. That is how I came to be. I lived with my grandfather because my father said it would shame him if anyone knew whose child I was."

Gasket said," But everyone knows now."

Rayana sighed," My father tells everyone that I am not his child. That my mother had me with another villain."

Gasket sneered," What kind of father does that to their own child?"

Rayana said, "I don't know, what kind of father makes their own child hide for nearly 300 years on another planet?"

Gasket looked shocked a bit as he looked down and said," I see your point." As he said," Hey you are not so bad to talk to. It's kind of nice having someone that understands the family problems."

Chuckling a bit, Rayana said," I shall take that as a compliment."

Gasket looked back and said," I guess we both better get inside before our families come looking for us." As he stood up.

Rayana sighed" I guess you are right." As she stood up herself.

Looking back at the woman, Gasket said," I guess I should have the honor of giving you a dance." As he extended his hand.

Rayana shook her head and said," Oh no I could not….."

Gasket said," Anyone who is willing to listen to my problems earns the right to a dance with me." As he looked into her eyes.

Rayana looked back into his own optics and nodded," I guess you are right but just one dance." As she took his hand.

Gasket said," We need to get a little closer." As he pulled her waist into his embrace.

Rayana looked nervous as she took his other hand and they began dancing to the slow music playing inside.

Gasket watched her as she closed her eyes humming to the sound of the music as they danced together on the balcony. He was so intrigued at the fact that she was not scared of him in the least. Most women feared him.

Rayana smiled a bit to herself, as she waltzed across the floor. She felt as light as a feather and as graceful as a bird. She was feeling the warmth coming back into her own heart that had not been there for so long.

Gasket and Rayana clearly were feeling something at the moment. They could not understand what that feeling was. Maybe it was nice to have a friend to talk to about their problems. Or perhaps it was the beginning of something more?

0000000000000000000000000000000000 

As the couple was dancing, Queen Machina walked around trying to look for her son. She seen him dancing with Rayana and kept her optic on them both.

She was in disbelief. He was actually dancing. Gasket was one of those that had to be forced to dance or mingle with people. She had never seen this happen before.

She was unsure if she should break up the dance or not. She looked to see her husband coming her way and she quietly stepped back wanting to leave the couple alone.

King Mondo walked up to his wife and stated," Have you found him?"

Machina shook her head and stated," There is no sign of him over here. Perhaps he went to oil himself a bit. He should be back soon."

Mondo huffed," That boy had better come back! This is not looking good on his part!" as he walked back over to his throne.

Machina turned back one last time to look at the couple as they finished their dance .She shook her head and walked back over to her own throne.

Rayana whispered," That was nice. I enjoyed the dance." As she heard her grandfather calling for her.

Gasket sighed," I guess you better go now." As he looked at her.

Rayana smiled as she whispered,' Thank you for the dance and I guess I will see you around?"

Gasket chuckled," We live on the moon I think we shall see each other again." As he watched her walk back into the ballroom.

He sighed as he looked out at the moon terrain. He heard Archerina calling for him and he stated," Coming dear." As he walked back inside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rayana sighed as she looked at her hands as she left the kingdom that night. She did not know what was happening but she felt like something was starting between her and Gasket.

Though she could not be for certain. She entered her own castle as she whispered," Was that just a ploy for him to know more about me so he can overthrow our own kingdom?"

Rayana sighed as she looked at the watch that Gasket had dropped on the way back inside. It was a nice pocket watch and she was amazed at the cogs moving back and forth on it.

She blinked as she heard someone coming. She quickly slipped the watch back into her pocket as she seen her mother show up.

Rita said," Ahhh! There you are! How did the ball go? Did you find any useful information for us?"

Rayana scoffed," Not really. I could not get past the cogs to find out what I could have found out." As she sat on her father's throne.

Zedd entered the room and said," Hey off the throne now! No one sits in that throne besides me!"

Rayana huffed as she stood up and muttered," Here you are your majesty." And blinked as her mother hit her upside the head.

Frowning, Rita replied," You have got such a nasty attitude. Go to your room and stay there!"

Rayana rolled her eyes as she walked down the hall to her room. She slipped the watch back out and whispered," Thank you for such a great night. Maybe I will get to see you once more."

Meanwhile back at the Machine Kingdom, everyone had left for the night, leaving the servants and cogs to clean up the mess left behind.

Gasket sighed as he looked over the moon terrain. He looked at his wife who was standing there beside him and talking to him.

He thought to himself," _I love Archerina…..I Really do but…..this girl….she is different….."_

Gasket sighed as he continued to listen to his wife, nodding at what she was stating to him. He was so confused at the moment.

His thoughts his feeling….everything was confusing to him. He always thought Archerina was the one. But now….he was not so sure….


End file.
